


A New Entry

by Yukio



Series: Turtlesutra [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, Turtlesutra 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Mikey keeps a very secret diary i which he records every new step in his and Leo's relationship. He also has a list of sexual positions he wants to try with his lover, so he comes to him with the idea of trying a new one.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Turtlesutra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	A New Entry

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for the Turtlesutra TMNT fanbook, position Suspended Congress.
> 
> I want to thank Checherin for helping with the idea. There was also her art added, but for some reason it stopped showing and I can't fix it anymore, so sorry. Also thanks to Ravenshell for correcting my grammar <3

Michelangelo flipped through pages in his very secret diary. When he and Leo had gotten together, he started this diary to see what they had already done and what they had yet to try. The orange-masked turtle kept track of every further step in their relationship: their first kiss, first date, first “I love you” and experimenting on a more intimate level. Their first handjob, blowjob, first anal sex… Mikey kept track of everything, even the seemingly least interesting things. He knew when and how their first French kiss happened. There was an entry about the time Leo, absolutely awkward in his inexperience, had tried to please Mikey with his hands, followed by a detailed description of the blowjob Mikey had eagerly given the leader as the reward for his efforts right after. He had also documented every new sex position they had tried and even made a list of positions he definitely wanted to talk Leo into.

Mikey loved sex. And he loved experimenting. So naturally, the combination of those two activities became his new hobby. From time to time he borrowed Donnie’s laptop and browsed the internet for new positions. If he liked them (and he mostly did), he added them to his already long list. His goal was to try as much as he could and then write it down in his diary “for future generations” as he said to himself. Also, there was a secret competition between him with his lover and Donnie with Raph. It was so secret that the other couple didn’t even know about it.

“Come on, Leo. You don’t want Donnie and Raph to beat us, do you? They are so booooring. We can’t afford to fall to their level,” was his usual argument when he was persuading Leo to try something new together. Mikey’s goal was to become the most experienced turtle in the lair and Leo as his partner was obliged to help him to fulfill it.

Right now, Mikey was yet again in a mood for his favorite hobby. Scanning the list of the untried positions, he picked one he wanted to try and went to look for his mate. A few minutes later, he found Leo in the dojo polishing his katanas.

“I can’t, Mikey. Master Splinter will come in a few minutes to help me with practice,” Leo turned him down. “If you want, you can join us,” he suggested immediately with a gentle smile.

“Bleh, do you want to kill me?” Mikey made a disgusted face. Practice? Come on! He’d love to practice, but something totally different. “Can’t you reschedule it?” he asked, trying to persuade Leo to drop this nonsense and do something more useful – like screwing his super sexy lover. “This is important. Donnie went to the garage early in the morning and hasn’t returned yet and I saw Raph heading there just moments ago. And you know what they’re going to do there…” He was not ready to give up.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Maybe he just went there to get the genius back to the lair…”

“Oh, yes. He is going to get him here. Right after he has his fun with him!” Mikey insisted. “What if they catch up with us?”

“So they will. Where’s the problem?” The blue-masked ninja asked, unimpressed, making his lover gasp in horror.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” How could Leo not see how important this was? Mikey considered himself to be the uncrowned king of sex and as such he couldn’t allow someone as dull as his other two brothers to beat him.

Leo sighed heavily, sheathing his katanas. “I’m sorry, Mikey, but now’s simply not the time.”

Mikey pouted. “You know that intimacy is important in relationships. It teaches us to understand each other better and to listen to one another’s needs. I’m sure that even Father understands that,” he argued.

“What do I understand?” sounded good-naturedly from behind the orange-masked turtle’s back.

If Mikey had been a shier person, his cheeks would have turned a dark shade of green in a turtle blush as he turned around to face Master Splinter. However, the youngest ninja didn’t show embarrassment about such natural things as being intimate with his mate. And he would have had no problem saying that out loud if Leo hadn’t covered his mouth. Mikey hmph-ed in protest and let the older turtle explain the situation his way.

“That it’s important to listen to one another’s needs,” Leo said quickly, practically repeating what his younger lover had said, but Mikey had a feeling that the leader in blue was going to put his words in a totally different context. To his disappointment, Leo did exactly that. “For me it’s important to hone my fighting skills and that’s what I’m going to do right now,” he finished his speech, giving Mikey a pointed look.

The orange-masked ninja understood that this battle was lost. But not the war. He would get Leo to try that position with him and soon.

“All right. I’m not needed here now, so if you’ll excuse me…”

“Michelangelo, you are invited to our practice as well, of course,” Master Splinter said before his youngest could leave the dojo.

Mikey found Leo’s eyes watching him with expectation before he looked at their father. “It’s a tempting offer, but I’m afraid I have things to do. I don’t think I’ll miss anything since I’m seeing you all at the evening practice,” he said and hurried to the door before he could be stopped.

Splinter only sighed and let his orange-masked son do whatever he wanted. Right now his focus was on Leonardo, whose eyes were still glued on Michelangelo – or more like, to his tail. Before Mikey left the dojo, he flicked his little appendage in a seductive way, glancing over his shoulder. He noticed Leo’s hungry look and he knew he had effectively ruined his concentration.

Mikey grinned to himself and closed the door behind him. Revenge was sweet.

*

Mikey was sitting on the bed, skimming through his very secret diary. He was totally bored and horny and annoyed with Leo. One simply didn’t turn their lover and mate down so ruthlessly. Leo was going to BEG him for sex. He wouldn’t get anything unless he apologized properly. And he was going to suffer, Mikey would see to that. And there was so much to try… After the youngest ninja was done with his revenge, they wouldn’t come out of their shared room for a week. Leo’s horniness and frustration would need to be healed and Mikey would be happy to help with that.

Lost in his thought, plotting his payback, and with his hand between his legs giving him the pleasure Leo had denied him, he didn’t realize how fast the time went by. Suddenly the door opened, bringing him back to reality. Mikey quickly pulled his hand away and shut the diary, covering the most intimate part of his body with it. Who the hell dared to disturb him at that moment?

He relaxed when the head of the blue-masked leader poked in and then Leo stepped into the room.

“You’re here. Perfect,” he said with obvious relief.

“What’s up? Weren’t you supposed to be training your ass off?” Mikey asked, still offended, wondering how much time had passed.

“I couldn’t concentrate, so we finished sooner,” Leo replied, closing the door and turning the key in the lock. The younger ninja watched his mate with interest. What was Leo up to? “Father told me to sort my thoughts out and deal with whatever was disturbing my concentration. I’m sure he meant meditation, but I know a more effective way to get my composure back.”

“And that is?” Mikey asked, making sure that the blue-masked ninja heard how little he cared.

“You wanted to try something,” Leo said as though he didn’t even hear his tone. He was approaching the bed like a cat on a hunt, his eyes fixed on the younger turtle.

“I’m not sure if I’m still in the mood…” Mikey started, but he wasn’t given the chance to finish the sentence. His diary flew from his lap unceremoniously as he was grabbed and yanked into an embrace and his mouth was plugged by a hungry kiss. Leo’s tongue invaded his mouth, inviting Mikey into a passionate game.

An excited churr escaped the younger turtle at the unexpected assault. For the first ten seconds he totally forgot about his revenge and when he remembered it at last, he wasn’t much into fulfilling his plan anymore. Leo’s kisses were always so good and it was hard to stay mad when his lover was like this – wild and animalistic. Mikey loved this side of Leo; he loved to be dominated by him, taken by him, being taken care of. He knew that his pleasure was Leo’s highest priority. The blue-masked turtle made his younger lover feel like the most important person in the world.

Leo started pushing Mikey backwards while ravaging his mouth until the younger turtle’s carapace collided with the wall behind his back. He groaned, but didn’t have time to protest against being manhandled. When Leo broke the kiss and attacked a sensitive spot on Mikey’s neck, all the possible fight left the orange-masked ninja, his hips bucking involuntarily into the other’s body. Leo growled quietly, seeking his mate’s mouth again.

“W-wait,” Mikey breathed out, putting his hand on Leo’s beak. He almost burst into laughter when he saw Leo’s rather confused and dissatisfied expression. “Lube,” he reminded his eager lover, watching as the blue-masked ninja’s face cleared in realization and he grinned. He pushed his knee between Mikey’s legs and pressed his thigh against the younger turtle’s half-hard organ, making him sigh with pleasure.

“Don’t move,” he ordered before he pulled away from Mikey’s body.

The orange-masked ninja laughed. “Do I look like I want to?”

Leo grinned. “Who knows what’s going through your head?” he said as he stepped away from his lover and went to the bed on which the bottle of lube was lying from Mikey’s previous activity.

Mikey watched him with a big smile. “All that’s going through my head right now is how you are going to do it to me.” Leo seemed to have his own plan and Mikey would be damned if he was going to interfere with it. He was curious what his mate had in mind, but he was sure that whatever it was, they were going to have a lot of fun.

“Oh, I’m going to do only the best things to you.” Leo offered a grin as he returned to Mikey.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Mikey said and giggled happily as he found himself in Leo’s embrace once again.

“Good.” The blue-masked ninja lowered his head to his lover’s neck, sucking at the sea green skin.

Mikey couldn’t hold an excited churr – not that he wanted to. He could be quite vocal when he enjoyed what was done to him and Leo was keeping his promise to make him feel good. He knew Mikey’s sensitive spots and used them accordingly. The younger ninja wriggled and moaned in his strong arms, desperate for more of that feeling. Leo was slowly preparing him for the ride. Through his kisses and touches, he showed his younger mate how much he meant to him, apologizing to him for his previous lack of attention with his passion.

Mikey hadn’t even noticed when Leo managed to uncap the bottle and pour the lube on his fingers. Distracted by his lover’s attentiveness, he realized what Leo’s hands were doing only when he felt a wet, slick finger push between his butt cheeks. Michelangelo moaned loudly, pressing his body to the leader’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Plastron to plastron, they stood there, Leo’s teeth nipping lightly at the orange-masked turtle’s carotid artery, his finger looking for the sweet opening. In order to give it a better access, Mikey lifted his leg and wrapped it around Leo’s hip. His weight was immediately supported by the older ninja’s free hand palming Mikey’s butt cheek.

“Leo,” Mikey moaned when his mate’s finger pushed carefully into his yearning body. He wanted more of that feeling. He wanted Leo as deep as possible.

Hot lips plugged his mouth again, locking Mikey in a heated kiss. He surrendered to his lover’s will happily, giving him everything he could. In return, he was rewarded by Leo’s care and effort to make him feel as good as he could. The finger in his body was moving in and out, preparing him for the following action. Mikey couldn’t wait. He wanted to feel Leo inside finally.

He broke the kiss and moaned. “Leo, I…”

The blue-masked turtle growled and his teeth dug into Mikey’s shoulder. His finger went deep, making the younger ninja shudder with pleasure and excitement.

“Yes!” he cried out.

“Damn, Mikey…” the leader groaned into the sea green skin.

“More…” the younger turtle moaned, but his mate did exactly the opposite of his wish. He pulled his finger out of Mikey’s body, cupping both his butt cheeks with his palms.

Mikey blinked in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I’m… gonna… try something,” Leo panted and before Mikey could ask anything, he kissed him and bent for the lube he had dropped when he was preparing his lover for the main action.

“F-fine,” Mikey stuttered after his lips had been released, curious what Leo was up to. He watched his mate coat his manly organ with the gel and then drop it on the floor unceremoniously once again.

“Come closer,” the blue-masked ninja ordered, pressing Mikey tighter to his crotch.

The younger turtle grinned. “Not that I don’t like what you’re doing, but… what are you doing?”

“Wait.” Leo squeezed Mikey’s butt. “Wrap both your legs around my hips,” he said as he lifted his lover from the ground.

Mikey raised an eye ridge at Leo’s antics, but who was he to oppose his leader, right? But before he did as he was instructed, he folded his arms around Leo’s neck and grabbed the upper edge of his carapace for better support. Meanwhile Leo lifted him from the ground, holding Mikey in his strong arms. The younger ninja put his other leg around his mate’s hip and locked his ankles on the small of Leo’s back.

Hanging like a koala from his lover’s body, Mikey looked at Leo with a question in his eyes. _What now?_

The blue-masked ninja flushed and glanced at their hard-ons captured between their bodies. “This is not how it’s supposed to be,” he stated in obvious embarrassment.

“Okaaay,” Mikey drawled. “So how it was supposed to be?”

“I was supposed to… uh… enter you,” Leo said awkwardly, and Mikey couldn’t hold a chuckle.

“You’re adorable,” he said, amused.

The older turtle huffed and his cheeks darkened even more in a blush. To save him from his torment, Mikey pecked his beak and grinned.

“The idea wasn’t bad, we just need to work on the performance,” he said, nuzzling Leo’s cheek lovingly.

Leo sighed lowering his beloved one. Mikey untangled his feet from his mate’s hips, but he didn’t allow him to pull away. He kept his arms around Leo’s neck, pressing their foreheads together and smiling.

“We’ll try it again,” he said gently.

Leo looked him in the eyes. “Do you still want to?”

“Of course!” Mikey cried. “You know I’m always for trying anything new,” he added before he pressed his lips on Leo’s mouth, locking him in a searing kiss.

*

It took four more tries, a frustrated suggestion from Leo to give up and get to something nice and easy, and Mikey’s resolute refusal to do so until they finally managed to get the position right. With his fingers locked securely on his lover’s nape and his legs wide spread with the muscular body of the older turtle between them, Mikey bounced on Leo’s hard-on. Leo was holding him, his strong arms wrapped around Mikey’s thighs and supporting his weight. Rocking his hips in harmony with his younger mate’s rhythm, Leo penetrated the lithe body in steady thrusts, rubbing the inner walls of Mikey’s channel and sending sparks of pleasure into his very core. 

Their movements were fast and desperate at the beginning; the need to work their almost painful arousals pushed the two lovers into a frantic pace. Leo was slamming uncompromisingly into Mikey’s body, the slapping sound of skin meeting skin mingled with the excited churrs and moans. Muscles flexed and contracted, hearts hammered against rib cages. Pants and sighs added to the symphony of the sounds in the small room.

“Mikey,” Leo moaned, never averting his gaze from his orange-masked lover.

“Leo,” Mikey answered, his tone laced with pure desire.

Looking into each other’s eyes, their rhythm slowed down. Leo bent to his lover’s face, asking for a kiss, and Mikey sure as hell wasn’t going to deny it to him. Their mouths met, Leo’s tongue passing through the gap between Mikey’s parted lips.

The kiss was deep and fervent and eloquent enough for the younger ninja to know how much he was loved, how much he was cared about. Folding his arms tighter around Leo’s neck, he brought their plastrons together, feeling their hearts beating frantically against each other.

Leo untangled his arms from under Mikey’s thighs and then he wrapped one of them around his adorable mate’s waist, his palm flat on the younger turtle’s carapace. Then he freed Mikey’s other leg from his hold, too, resting his hand against the wall behind the orange-masked ninja.

Mikey hugged Leo’s body with his legs, hooking his ankles together for better support. He started moving again, sliding up and down on his lover’s manhood in a slow, steady rhythm. His mouth never left Leo’s; he was drinking him in with every kiss, tasting him in every swipe of his tongue. He could feel Leo rocking his hips in a harmony with his movements, his member rubbing the delicious spot inside of Mikey’s body.

“Mmmmmm…” Mikey moaned into Leo’s mouth, unable to form a coherent word – not that he truly wanted to. He enjoyed having Leo’s tongue deep in his throat and he liked doing the same to his mate. It was their little game, who dominated whose mouth, always starting playfully and turning into something hungry, needy, and sensual very soon.

Pleasure flooded his body. It spread from his tight channel through his nerves into the furthest parts; the tips of his fingers and toes were tingling with the building excitement.

Mikey broke the kiss. “Leo,” he sighed and churred when his lover attacked his throat, kissing and nipping it gently.

Their rhythm was getting faster again. The orange-masked ninja rocked his hips, pushing Leo on that sweet place inside of his body with increasing urgency. The blue-masked leader attuned his movements to his lover’s, thrusting into his channel with no restraint. Mikey loved when Leo didn’t hold back and took what he wanted. He kept encouraging him with his loud expressions of pleasure and joy.

“Yes, Leo! Like that! Yes! Agh! Come on!”

Leo moved his hands on Mikey’s hips and grabbed them properly, helping the younger ninja to keep the pace. The tension in their groins was growing rapidly, pushing them further and further to the point of no return.

Mikey’s body stiffened suddenly, his mouth opened into a silent cry.

Leo slammed into him once more, making the younger ninja tilt his head backwards and give a loud cry of ecstasy.

It felt like an explosion of a supernova. Mikey was swept away by the force of the orgasm, trembling in his lover’s arms and breaking into millions of tiny pieces. His world constricted into the two of them making love. Mikey looked into Leo’s eyes, so deep and loving, seeing his own reflection in them. Leo was still slamming into him violently, rubbing the sensitive spot. Mikey moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Leo’s neck, letting his lover reach his own orgasm.

After a couple more thrusts, Leo shivered and stilled for a moment. The orange-masked ninja could feel warm wetness flooding him. Leo moved again, sliding out slowly and driving in fast. He did it a few more times, moaning into Mikey’s ear slit, making the younger ninja smile.

“Yes, Leo, come on,” he whispered to him.

Leo churred, his pupils wide. He took a deep breath and his movements gradually slowed down with the exhale. He pressed his forehead to Mikey’s, breathing his scent, magnified by their former activity. The younger ninja grinned happily. He took his mate’s face in his hands and pressed their mouths together in a long, sensual kiss.

“Wow,” Mikey said breathlessly when their lips parted after a couple of minutes.

Leo chuckled, his chest rising and falling in the quick rhythm of his breathing. He carefully pulled his softening manhood out of his lover’s body and helped him back on his feet.

Mikey’s legs felt like jelly and in the moment he planted his feet on the floor, his knees gave way.

“Whoa!” Leo called, pressing the lithe body to his plastron, preventing his mate’s fall. “I got you.”

Mikey gave him a wide, loving smile. “You always got me.” When he looked in Leo’s eyes, he could see love in its purest form and his heart swelled with the sweetest emotion.

“And I always will,” Leo promised in a whisper, touching Mikey’s beak with his, nuzzling him.

Mikey sighed contentedly, indulging in his mate’s attentiveness. He always felt safe and loved and important in Leo’s arms and he was rather unwilling to pull away from him whenever he had to do it.

“Mmmm,” he mumbled contentedly, letting his strong and sexy lover pamper him.

“Was this on your list?” Leo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mikey grinned. “No.” He pecked Leo’s lips. “But it definitely met my need to try something new. I didn’t know you could be so inventive,” he said with a chuckle.

“Aw, now you hurt my feelings. I can be pretty inventive,” Leo said and scooped Mikey up in his arms.

“Hey!” the orange-masked ninja protested, but he didn’t struggle against being carried, especially when he was carried to bed. He grinned at his lover again. “I think I’m not wrong when I say we’re going to continue, am I?”

“No, you’re not wrong,” Leo answered, laying his mate on the soft mattress. “There was something you wanted to try, wasn’t there?”

“Nah! Forget it. I like your inventiveness and I want you to show me more of it,” Mikey said as Leo bent over him.

“Your wish is my command,” the blue-masked leader responded, his hot palm caressing Mikey’s chest.

The younger turtle giggled. “And when we finish,” he said, “I’m so going to write a nice, long entry in my secret diary!” he announced happily.

“Then we should make sure you have enough material to write about,” Leo said with a wolfish grin before he captured Mikey’s mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
